


This Moment

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, M/M, POV Character of Color, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the moment Morgan falls in love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

What do you do when you find yourself wanting to kiss another man's throat? That is the question. Because the skin is so pale it's almost translucent and it looks paper thin. His throbbing pulse calls to you like a beacon. You can see it when you sit next to him. You shouldn't be able to. It's such a minute movement and yet you can see it jumping every other second. You're staring really when you shouldn't be. You should be paying attention to Garcia talking about your next case. But it just keeps going like a flashing sign. And his neck is long. Long enough to caress with your hand. Long enough to kiss down. Long enough...Jesus!...Everyone's getting up out of their chairs, the meeting is over, and you're still staring. Only now he's staring back at you, asking if you're alright. How are you supposed to answer? How do you tell your friend and colleague that you're wondering what it would feel like to suck on his jugular and leave a mark? You clear your throat, nod, say you're fine and stand as if nothing has happened. He doesn't know any better. He can't tell that you've just fallen in lust, or maybe even love, with him. You take a deep breath when he passes you and let his clean, soapy scent fill your nostrils. You hold that breath in as deep as you can, causing your heart to skip a beat before you release it. You still have no idea what to do...


End file.
